


BBT: An unexpected meeting

by theblindgodess



Series: Big Brother Tails au [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, I am a coward with a knife fight me, Totally beta read, and some angst to, because apparently i am incapable of writing anything with out at least some angst, believe me i have tried, haters welcome, part of a series, podfic welcome just tell please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindgodess/pseuds/theblindgodess
Summary: Miles Prower leads a lonely life, he always has. His parents disappeared when he was 8, the townspeople only tolerated him because he could fix their stuff, and the only other town on South Island would definitely decide it was their business if they found out there was a 12-year-old living by himself in the woods with only his robots to keep him company.Miles didn’t mind the loneliness though, he wasn’t planning on staying on South Island. As soon as he got enough money he was packing up and heading to the mainland, where he would start a tech company, supplying necessary products to the masses, and he would never again be ostracized for his differences. And he had his robots. They couldn’t really talk, and all of their AIs are basic at best, but they were good company.The gods would have other plans for him though, and a wrench would be thrown into Miles’ well thought out life plans, one that would break down all of his walls and his loneliness, one by one, and lead him in a grand new direction.(age swap au and first part in a probably very long series, don't like don't read, or do idc, hate mail is fun too read)
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Big Brother Tails au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. lost in the woods

Miles walked along the forest path, skilfully avoiding all obstacles without looking up from his handheld electronic device, brand new and yet to be named. He knew this path well, he knew every path in these woods well to some extent. He had walked all of them at least once, and had made a fair few of them. 

This wasn’t a scenic stroll through nature though, this was an urgent mission, a matter of life or death, a search and rescue of the utmost importance.

“We’re getting close,” Miles announced to Cindy, the little tow bot following behind him. “We have to be.” The handheld was emitting a high pitched, yet quiet, beeping noise, that was slowly getting faster the closer the 12-year-old got to his target, or so he hoped.

Suddenly, the beeping picked up speed, and an arrow appeared on the screen, pointing to the right, and in the direction of his missing friend.

“He’s this way! He’s right over here!” He exclaimed, a relieved smile spreading over his face, “We’ve found him! We’ve, “ as Miles turned around a tree and looked up, a horrified gasp escaped from his lips. “STEVE!”

Miles rushed towards his fallen robot, a kindling collector, who was little more than a pile of debris, leaves, and twigs.

“Oh, no, no, no! What happened? Who did this to you? No, wait, I know who did this. The only person stupid enough to do this is Hunter.” He started to load the broken bot into the hovering wagon attachment of Cindy as he continued to rant.

“That stinking badger, when I get my hands on him, I’ll rip out his vocal cords, and remove his fingers one by one, and reattach them in the most painful way possible. And I’ll attach a chip to his spinal cord that will zap him whenever he even thinks of touching my things, ever, again!”

With Steve’s parts loaded into the wagon, Miles headed back to his home, where he would fix his robot and plot his revenge.

ᏣᎢᏯᎡ

A week passed since that day, a week full of anger, sleepless nights, drawn and redrawn plans, coffee, and oil stains, but finally, it was done, and Miles’ revenge could go forth.

“Finally!” He exclaimed, whipping sweat from his brow “She’s done! Everyone, gather around! I have an announcement!”

The many robots inside the house came at Miles’ call, they always would, they were programmed to. Soon the workshop/garage was filled with the family Miles’ had made for himself.

“Ladies, Gentleman, Kevin, ” he addressed the crowd, and his coffee maker without which he would probably not have made it this far. “I would like to introduce you all to Sally! You will notice, that she looks like Steve, and that is part of her purpose! You see, some as of yet unnamed entity, although the identity of this entity is highly theorized, attacked Steve last week, as you all know. After fixing Steve, I needed to make sure that he would be safe whenever he ventured into the forest to collect firewood, so what Sally does, is she will pretend to be Steve, even collecting firewood, but when she receives a substantial amount of force to her top, she will dispense a net that will catch her attacker, and she will then send out a signal informing me that she has cough the perpetrator! You may hold your applause.”

The robots didn’t respond.

“Now!” Miles stood up and walked to Sally’s front. “It is time to send you on your maiden voyage! Good luck, and may the gods be with you!” he knelt down and flipped the on switch, activating the small bot, who then turned and immediately headed out the open wall, off to complete her directive.

Miles watched her as she wheeled away, hoping that she worked, he hadn’t gotten the chance to test her trapping systems, but he had to send her out as quick as he could. If he hesitated too long, then Hunter would get bored of waiting for a robot to smash and Miles would never get his chance at revenge.

“And now alls we have to do is wait!” he turned back to face the rest of his robots, all still in the same spots as they were before, having not been told to go back to their jobs yet. “You can do your stuff now.” It came out of Miles’ mouth in a somewhat defeated tone, but what was he to do? He couldn’t code more complex AI as of yet, and no one in the village would be caught dead hanging out with him. The only interperson interactions he has are when he travels to the village for supplies, and at this point he was desperate for some conversation. But the day that would happen was long-off.

He sat down at his computer, pulling up is online doctorate program, planing on getting some studying done and then pulling up some Doctor Who before going to bed. It had only been about 43 hours since he had last slept, he was going to bed early.

He only had to wait a few days before a signal comes in.

It was midday, the sun was warming up the world and making it a perfect day to go outside, but Miles was not one for nature, he preferred the air-conditioned and bugless environment of the great indoors, with a computer right in front of him.

He was rewatching an older episode of Doctor Who, absentmindedly sipping on a homemade slushy when his handheld, newly dubbed the Mileselectric, let out a beeping sound, startling Miles and causing him to almost spit out his drink.

After setting his drink down he turned to the Mileselectric to see what was making the noise. Hie eyes lit up as he saw what it was.

“Yes! It worked!” Miles sprang out of his seat, slipping his sandals on and running over to his tool bench. “It worked! It actually worked! I’ve got you now, you piece of crap! You will rue the day you messed with me, Hunter White!”

He grabbed the biggest wrench he had from its place.

“What?” He asked Teri the duster bot, who was looking at him with a weird expression, well, as weird an expression as a faceless robot could have. “I’m not going to kill him! Not intentionally, I just plan on brutally maiming him. If he doesn’t survive from his injuries, that’s just natural selection at work.”

Miles held the wrench with one hand and the Mileselectric in the other as he walked out the door to find what his trap bot had caught for him.

“The signal is coming from deep within the forest, he must really want to kill my robots if he’s going that far! Most people in the village stay away from the forest because of ‘the cuuuurse!’” The last part was spoken in a mockingly spooky voice. Miles, being a man of science, didn’t believe in curses. Anything that has been thought to have been caused by a curse can easily be proved by science and common sense. Crops dying? A simple pathogen. A well seemingly killing people when only a week ago the water was safe? A contaminant in the water, placed there on accident or on purpose. Large amounts of people and animals either dying or disappearing overnight with no apparent cause? Someone made one of the gods mad, and said god retaliated.

Miles walked through the trees, plotting the best course to Sally and her captive, it would be about a 40-minute walk to their location by his best calculations, which he wasn’t too thrilled about. Miles wasn’t much one for exercise, and having to trek through the dense trees in the hot summer air was not what he would have chosen to do today, but it would be worth it once he got his revenge.

As he made his way there, we thought of the best way to deliver his revenge, were to hit the annoying badger, how to make him suffer the most, and how to keep him quiet about how he got hurt. The last thing Miles needed was for the village to be after him for attempted murder.

Finally, he was coming up on Sally’s GPS location, and soon he could hear the sounds of someone struggling. A satisfied grin spread across Miles’ face, and he readied himself for his grand entrance monologue.

“Well well well! It seems you’ve fallen right into my trap! Tell me, what made you think it was a good idea to…” the words died on Miles’ tongue as he finally saw the net hanging above Sally. He had expected to find Hunter in all of his big, smelly glory, angry and abandoned by his friends the moment trouble arose. But that’s not who was caught in his net.

“You šiča wičháša!” The person in the yelled at Miles. “Eggman wawókiyA! Yušká! Let go! Let go go gooo!”

Miles just stared at the person he had caught, his words not registering. The wrench fell to the forest floor.

“You not hear me?!?! Yušká! Let go! Eggman not oyúspA! You no take me to him! Let gooo!”

Miles couldn’t understand it, he just couldn’t. Before him, inside of his net, was not a badger who needed to learn to mind his own business, but was instead a hedgehog. A blue hedgehog with dirty and matted fur, a gouge on his arm slowly oozing blood, wearing the sad scrapped remains of a pair of shoes, and a pair of shorts too small and with so many holes they would fall apart at any moment. He had no more clothes than that. He was covered in so much dirt that it was as if he hadn’t even seen a drop of water in years. He was skinny enough that his ribs were starting to show, and there was barely any meat on his bones.

But the worst part, the part that broke Miles’ heart long before his brain could even compute what it was seeing, was that the blue hedgehog was a kid. Not a kid, no, he was a toddler. A toddler, all alone in the forest, abandoned and rejected, and Miles had just caught him in a net.


	2. Accidental Illegal Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small child has trust issues and a big potty mouth, Miles is very concerned.

Miles was in what he would call buffering mode. Too many tabs and programs had been opened up in his brain and as he was trying to process the mass amounts of new information he was attempting to download it proved to be too much for his hard drive to handle and it froze his systems. To try and reboot his systems he analyzed each bit of new information one at a time, it didn’t help much.

Before him was an absolutely tiny hoglet inside of a net, a net that could only be deployed if someone had hit his robot on the top with enough force to break her. Therefore, the hoglet had attacked his robot and was somehow able to do so with enough force to activate the net trap. The hoglet was also yelling at him, only adding to the cacophony of information trying to sort itself inside of his head. Making it worse was the fact that maybe only half of the words he was speaking were Gealeish, and of those words Miles could understand, most of them were curse words. And not mild ones either. This toddler was spewing out the worst words you could ever say in public, words that Miles had never learned until he was nine and one of the villagers had cussed him out for wearing the wrong shoes or something.

So to recap, a tiny hoglet, who had about an 84.746% of being malnourished, was somehow able to smash a robot in, and seemed to only know Gealeish cuss words and insults.

Miles was beginning to wonder what drugs he was on.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there in buffer mode, but it must have been a while, because the kid had gotten bored of yelling at him, seeing that it had gotten him nowhere fast, and was attempting to chew his way through the net.

Miles was broken out of his stupor when the hoglet let out a pained cry, having aggravated the wound on his arm while trying to get out.

And that's when Miles said to himself  _ Forget it! We'll worry about the logicality of this whole mess later! Priority number one is getting that kid out of that net, giving them first aid, and getting them some food! _

Throwing caution to the wind, Miles began to approach the trapped hoglet.

The hoglet took notice of his approach and stopped tending to his wound to yell at Miles some more.

"Don't come closer! You no khí me to Eggman, I owášagya Eggman again, like I ečé ečhúŋ! IȟpéyA mišnála!"

Miles ignored the broken Gealeish and continued on his path towards the trapped kid.

"Ičhé! IȟpéyA mišnála! Don't come closer!"

Miles knelt down and set Sally back into her waiting mode and then turned to the hoglet.

"Ičhé! EnákiyA! Yazo šni yo miyé!"

Even though Miles did not understand the language that the hoglet was speaking, he could almost swear there was fear in the kid’s voice. He had to get the kid out of there.

But when he went to get the net down, sharp teeth clamped down onto his fingers.

"Motherfff, " Miles bit back the pain, "what was that for?!"

The hoglet stared back at Miles, any fear the kid might have had was gone, replaced with the indigent anger of a four-year-old.

“No Eggman!”

“What the crap is an eggman?!” Miles really hoped that wasn’t blood coming out of the bite mark.

“Eggman is your itȟáŋčhaŋ! Eggman controls them!” The hoglet pointed to Sally who was waiting patiently by Miles for her next orders. “And you help them! So you help Eggman!”

“I’ve never heard of this Eggman in my life!”

The hoglet replied with one word.

“Excuse me?” Miles was taken aback.

The hoglet repeated himself.

“What did you just say?!”

The hoglet repeats the foul word for a third time.

“What gave you the idea that I was lying?!”

“You. Help. Them!” Each word was punctuated by the kid’s finger jabbing itself in Miles’ direction.

“What does that have to do with an Eggman!” The anger and confusion seeped off Miles in rivers, infecting the air with his bad mood and bringing the hoglet’s mood down even more.

“Them! Belong! To! Eggman! All of them do!”

“Them?! Whos them! Do you mean the robots?!”

“Yes!” the kid screamed, having the audacity to sound annoyed with Miles! “Them! Eggman controls them! Them evil!”

Miles was speechless for a moment, this kid believed that his robots were evil, and by extension he was evil. He was offended, but shoved that to the back of his mind. He had to get the kid to stop attacking him.

“Eggman  **does not** control these robots! I control them! All by myself!”

“Really?”

“YES!”

“Really?”

“Really really really! And the robots are not evil, and neither am I!”

The hoglet gazed back at him unimpressed and gestured at the net he was currently trapped in.

Miles stumbled to defend himself and gain the kid’s trust. “Bad example. Look, I'm really not! I set up the trap because I thought someone from the village was destroying my robots, and I wanted to tell him back off, it just turned out that it was you breaking them.”

The hoglet still did not look convinced.

“I’ll show you! Sally, ” the robot perked up at the mention of her name ready for her next instructions, “protocol second job, collect kindling, de-arm nets.”

After a few seconds the robot let out a beep of affirmation and then rolled away, picking up sticks and twigs off the forest floor.

“See!” Miles affirmed with a smile on his face watching Sally zoom around. “No evil robots here, she just collects firewood!”

He turned back to the kid in the net and could see him thinking it over, trying to decide if he could trust him.

He was almost through to him.

“You, not evil?”

Miles shook his head. “Not in the slightest.”

The hoglet looked around, making sure that they truly were alone, that no robots were waiting just out of view and that it was all a trick.

“Eggman, not controls you? You šni yo help Eggman?”

“I’ve never even met him before, but if I ever see him, I’ll punch him in the face for you. The only thing I wanna do right now is to get you out of that net, and get you some food and first aid.”

The hoglet contemplated Miles’ words for a good minute, deciding whether or not he could trust him. Miles hoped he had done enough to gain his trust, he didn’t want to think about what would happen if one of the villagers found the kid.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Miles, the kid looked him in the eye and spoke.

“You pleas me, I find no evil you, you may help.”

Miles let out a sigh of relief, before approaching the child again, this time looking out for the kid’s teeth, but the kid had no intention of bitting his hand of this time. Miles reached for the net's anchor with one hand while using the other to prevent the child from falling once the net was no longer supporting him.

Soon Miles found himself trekking back to his house with a bright blue toddler on his hip, all in all, not the weirdest thing he’s ever brought home from the depths of the forest.

But it wasn’t an easy commute back. He had to find a way to carry his wrench with him as well as carrying a child, Miles wasn’t going to set the child down till they got home, the hoglet was so tiny he would get lost in the tall trees. And on top of that, the hoglet's behaviour had changed immensely after he had decided Miles was not a threat, and instead of angry yelling and attacking, the kid was bouncing with excitement and asking so, many,  _ questions. _

The questions would range from ‘what animal is that’ to ‘why is the sun orange’ and while Miles was trying his best to stay calm, he was getting very tired of all the talking.

“Why many tails?” Miles was rocketed back from zoning out by this question, anxiety starting to rise without his consent. He couldn’t help it, even though he knew in the forest he would be safe, but any mention of his tails would make him want to hide out of instinct.

“What?” Miles shoved his anxiety back inside of its box, he shouldn’t be scared, the kid didn’t even know he had more than one tail.

“You have many tails, why?”

Miles whipped his head over his shoulder to look at his tails and found out that indeed both tails were on display. He must have let them unfurl from each other on accident when he had first seen the kid.

Panic rose in Miles, someone had seen his tails, people weren’t supposed to see his tails, but when he turned back to look at the kid, there was no fear or disgust or hatred in his eyes, only curiosity, the pure curiosity of a child. He was in no danger with this kid.

“I just do, ” he explained, the panic slowly draining from his person. “I was born with them, there’s no reason for me to have two, but I do.”

“Really? It useless?”

_ Of all the Gealeish words this kid could know, that one goes high on the worry list. _

“Well, no. It’s not useless; it’s just that if I had only had one tail I would be perfectly fine. I don’t need both tails to survive, but the second one comes in handy! For example, having two means that I can make myself look even bigger when I’m in trouble, and I can do this!” Miles began to spin his tails, and in 10 seconds they were airborne, hovering a few inches off the ground.

“Whoa! We, we up, we up! We kiŋyÁŋ!” The hoglet was smiling from ear to ear, joy radiating off of him, and seeing it made Miles feel something inside.

“Flying!” The hoglet gave Miles a questioning look.

“What we are doing right now, ” Miles elaborated, “it’s called flying!”

“Ffll-ay-inng?” The kid scrunched up his face in concentration trying to mimic Miles.

“That’s right! Flying!”

“Fllying, flying, flying!”

“You’ve got it!”

“Flying! Flying, flying, flying, flying!” Excited giggles exploded from the toddler’s mouth and soon laughter found its way into Miles’ voice.

As the laughter quieted down, Miles lowered them back to the forest floor. When they touched the ground again the kid looked up confused.

“Why stop?” 

Miles fumbled with his words, trying to find the best way to tell the kid why he didn’t fly everywhere.

“Because, ” he hesitated before deciding on what to say, “because there are people on his island who don’t know I have two tails, and I don’t want them to know, but if they see me flying then they’ll know, so I don’t fly that often unless I’m at home.”

The hoglet screwed his face up in thought before responding.

“That good! And you are, are, good, good, good!”

Miles laughed out.

“Cool. When something is ‘good, good, good,’ we say that it’s ‘cool’!”

“Cool!” the word fell from the kid’s mouth with little difficulty, easing its way into the world. “You are cool!”

Miles felt a smile make s home on his face. “Thanks buddy, that means a lot to me.”

They stood there for a second more, stuck inside of this moment of joy when a ray of sunlight hit Miles in the eye. The sun was slowly making its way to the horizon.

“It’s starting to get late, we should hurry. It’s still quite a few hours until sunset begins, but I would like to be outside for as little time as possible.”

They got back on their way, the talking picking up right where it left off, but Miles found that he didn’t mind it as much. He was engaged in the hoglets babbling, answering every little question he could, from why the trees were green to what the braces on his teeth were. 

Miles found himself back at his home faster than he expected.

He was about to head to the front door when he felt the kid tensing in his arms.

“What’s wrong?”

The kid’s face was an impenetrable stone-cold mask, it scared Miles.

The kid whispered out, “There is them here.”

Miles followed the hoglet's gaze to find him staring daggers at Maylee, one of Miles’ robots.

“Oh no, ” the words gently flowed out, trying to calm and reassure, “she’s not one of them, she’s one of my robots, one of the ones I control, I have a quite few of them.”

The toddler’s eyes shot wide open, “There more in there?!”

There it was again, that fear. The fear that was there when he first tried to get the hoglet out of the net. This kid was scared. That would not do.

“Hey, look at me.” Miles gently turned the kids head to face him and looked him right in the eyes. “These robots are good, they are my robots, I built them myself and they will not hurt you. So long as you are with me, I will keep you safe, I promise.”

“Po-ro-mm-isss.” the hoglet echoed. “What is prr-om-mm-ise?”

“A promise, ” Miles took a deep breath, “a promise is when someone tells you they will do something, and then they do it, they have to do it. And if they don’t do it, that’s called breaking a promise, and it’s bad luck to break a promise.”

Miles had little faith in promises, the broken shards of many wedged deep into his heart over the years. He knew that a promise was just a set of words that mean nothing except to the person the promise was made to, a false hope that would die before springtime, but this kid, this child who had only ever seemed to see the bad of the world needed some hope right now, needed someone to tell him that it would be alright. Miles had needed that himself many years ago and no one had given it, he knows how much it hurts, the least he could do was give this kid a ray of sun in his shadow filled life.

Seeing the hope in the hoglet’s eyes was worth the pain Miles felt inside from the memories.

“Like eyÁ kʼú!”

Miles blinked slowly. “What?” 

“EyÁ kʼú!” the kid repeated, “It’s like proomisse, ” The kid was still sounding out the large word, trying to make it sound right in his mouth.

“But bigger! And if you brake, you bring anger of wanáǧin upon you!”

The kid paused for a moment, before continuing nervously.

“That be, gods in your words?”

And it dawned on Miles that the kid was reaching out, trying to understand him better with the language barrier that was between them. But not only that, he was copying him. The only interaction the hoglet seemed to have had with a Gealeish speaker before this was a bad one, Miles was the first person he met who spoke this language that was nice, probably the first nice person he had met in a while, and little kids copy peoples behaviour. That’s how they learn how to act. So the kid had seen and heard Miles teach him a few words from Miles native language, and had decided that that’s what people do, and was doing the same thing, teaching Miles some words from his own native language. But the nervousness in his voice led Miles down another path as well. Perhaps the kid did not know for certain the translation, or he was scared that he was in fact not supposed to act this way, that he was doing something wrong. The kid was reaching out to Miles, trying to meet him in the middle despite any fear he might have. Miles could work with that.

“The big powerful people that control just about everything?” Miles reached back.

“Mhm! Them wanáǧin!” The kid nodded enthusiastically.

“That’s right, that’s what the gods are! You are really smart!” The kid brightened under the praise, smiling so big there was no way it didn’t hurt his face. It seemed to make the sun shine even brighter.

“Now, are you ready to go inside?” Miles was holding his breath, if the kid wasn’t ok with the robots, he didn’t know how he would help him.

The kid looked back over to the house, his smile falling and the fear coming back into his eyes, but this time, it didn’t seem to be as strong.

“You keep me safe?” his voice wobbled, but it wasn't from fear, but uncertainty, and from the childish wish to dare to hope. "You eyÁ kʼú, you prromise?"

The hoglet turned his eyes back to meet Miles', the hope inside of them piercing Miles to his soul, and for the first time in years, he dared to put faith in promises.

"I eyÁ kʼú." Miles' pronunciation of the word was horrendous, but the smile it brought to the kids face meant all the world to Miles.

"Ready, " the hoglet tightened his grip around Miles' neck and faced the house once more. "I ready."

And with that, Miles walked into the clearing that his house resided in and through his front door, unaware that he was stepping into a new chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, part two! Here we have the beginnings of this wonderful brotherly relationship, and Miles is about to get a lot more stress. And don't worry, we'll get the nick names soon!
> 
> Hello my pretties!! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, if you see a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me, I want the story to be as enjoyable as possible for the readers. And tell me how you think some future parts are gonna go, what are your theories for the plot of this tale, and also tell me what you think could have been executed better in the plot, what would you change if you were at the rains, having others ideas and opinions to bounce mine off of helps my creative process. Or you can just scream at me if you like.  
> ya friend, BG, out.

**Author's Note:**

> this au was only supposed to be with Tails and Sonic swapping ages but, well, you'll see in future stories. also don't yell at me that tails is called tails, he doesn't have that name yet.
> 
> Hello my pretties!! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, if you see a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me, I want the story to be as enjoyable as possible for the readers. And tell me how you think some future parts are gonna go, what are your theories for the plot of this tale, and also tell me what you think could have been executed better in the plot, what would you change if you were at the rains, having others ideas and opinions to bounce mine off of helps my creative process. Or you can just scream at me if you like.  
> ya friend, BG, out.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention when I first posted, the language that Sonic is speaking is not a language that I know, I am using a website translation dictionary. The language is Lakota, if you know the language and find any translation problems please let me know so that I may fix them. Thank you! Chapter two will be out in a week or two.


End file.
